Eternal Possession
by AequitasInfinitas
Summary: The line between right and wrong has been blurred by a tale of passion, obsession and of the forbidden that lies eternally in between. (BEING REWRITTEN)


**"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." **  
— Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_

**"No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from." **  
― George Eliot, _Daniel Deronda_

* * *

The refreshing cool breeze travelling over the Great Sea rustled the unbound strands of her dark locks, filling the air around her with the smell of fresh salt and with the sound of roaring waves crashing on distant grey shores.

She moved quietly, carefully blending in and out of the familiar paths criss-crossing all through the heart of the Royal Gardens. Those same paths that were framed on either side with tall ferns and walls of exotic looking flowers and plants. Her movements were swift and light, cautious in making almost no noise in her passage through the dense vegetation. Occasionally, the sound of her long white gown trailing behind her and catching on wayward plants and small rocks would disrupt the silence of the peaceful Gardens.

As she made her way deeper through the imposing walls of brightly colored flowers, there was another sound travelling on the wind. The sound of swift and graceful footsteps, confident and determined in their movement and in their purpose. They were the knowing footsteps of a hunter, one who knew exactly where to go and what to do in order to catch up with his intended prey. She knew those graceful footsteps were fast approaching her inadequate hiding place just as surely as she knew that unless she found a more suitable place to conceal herself it would all be over soon and he would find her.

Her heart was racing in her chest, beating erratically as she increased the speed of her movements first into a fast walk and eventually into a wild run that took her deeper into the maize of sweet smelling trees and flowers. She could see a clearing up ahead and with relief she recognized this new area she found herself in as the very center of the Great Maize, right in the heart of the Royal Gardens. Without any hesitation she made for the series of marble fountains on the left of the small clearing, watching as the retreating afternoon rays of the rapidly descending sun glinted off their ivory surface, artfully reflecting light in the shades of yellow and orange and even faint red.

She took refuge behind the largest of the imposing fountains, letting the melodic trickling of the indigo water mask the sound of her rapid breathing. She wondered how long this refuge would grant her safety, she wondered how long it would take for him to realize that she was no longer running though the Maize. Her hands were placed on the cool marble surface of the fountain, giving her a steady purchase so she could look around the small clearing without making her hiding position too obvious.

The third time she darted a quick look around the still empty clearing she heard his footsteps on the wind a lot more clearly than she had in the past hour he had been pursuing her. Her eyes followed the sounds carried by the steady flow of the incoming breeze and finally she caught a glimpse of him standing behind a curtain of interwoven purple and pink ivy that was the only thing blocking his way into the heart of the Great Maize. She watched him studiously, noting the measured movements with which he navigated his path through the treacherous curtain of the beautiful yet poisoned plants. If it had been her in his place she would have emerged on the other side of the curtain with a plethora of scratches on her bare arms and face, with her dress most probably torn and with twigs and stray leaves caught in her long hair.

She couldn't help the smile lighting up her features as she watched him emerge from the other side entirely pristine, without so much as a strand of his gleaming raven hair out of place. Her eyes moved over his tall form, waiting to see what he would do next. She saw his ever alert gaze scanning his surroundings, no doubt making a mental inventory of everything he observed. He stood facing the sun and she watched with fascination as its golden rays caught on the plates of his elaborate armor, making the intricate serpentine designs that were engraved on their surface shine brightly. Some of the fading golden rays shone down on his pale features, causing his already too green eyes to glint like emeralds under the surface of the water.

She was waiting for her opportunity, impatiently waiting for him to turn his back on her hiding place so she could make her move. Eventually he did and she had to wonder if this was all a little too easy to be true. Still, she was already on the move, almost giddy with excitement and just barely able to contain her laughter. She was getting closer to him, her footsteps masked by the soft grass under her feet. She moved, closer and closer and finally after what felt like hours to her she was standing directly behind him. He was so much taller than she, with her head barely reaching his shoulders but that had never stopped her from throwing her arms around him in the past and it didn't stop her this time either.

"I got you! I win." Her voice was laced with gleeful triumph, even though deep down she suspected that he had once again let her win.

He turned around in her arms, facing her and looking down at her dark eyes with a devilish expression that she had long ago learned to associate with the coming of trouble and of impending mischief.

"So you did little sister...and now it's my turn to catch you." He had barely finished his sentence, giving her little warning before his arms were moving to trap her against him, preventing her from running away from him. But this time she had anticipated his intentions and even managed to spin out of his reach in the last possible second, laughing and giggling as he proceeded to chase her around the small clearing.

Finally he caught her just as she was trying to once more hide behind one of the ornate ivory fountains, his arms enveloping her body from behind and keeping her securely in place against his front. She struggled, thrashing halfheartedly as she pretended to try and break free from his unyielding hold. Despite her efforts the only thing she succeeded in doing was making them both lose their balance and tumble down in the soft grass until they were breathless with laughter.

They lay sprawled carelessly under the fading sun, letting the rapidly dimming golden rays infuse them with the last of their comforting warmth. She traced imaginary patterns on the cold metal of his armor, relishing in the familiar feel of his arms that were wrapped so impossibly tight around her delicate form. Her searching gaze traveled over the expanse of orange-gold sky above them, then over the stillness of the greenery surrounding them on all sides and finally came to rest on his face, her eyes looking closely into his own. His gaze was far off, as if looking at something in the distance, something that only he could see. She wondered what he was thinking but her need to stay in this peaceful moment here with him outweighed her desire to know what was running through his mind.

Eventually she saw him look up at the fading sun, watching the slow progression of the sunset with a mixture of regret and annoyance. She mirrored his feelings, knowing that the sunset lamentably signaled the end to their time together and the return to their royal duties. He removed his hands from her waist and made to stand up from the softness of the grass below them. Before he could, she grasped his arm with more strength than she had ever thought herself capable of, keeping him with her. She knew she should let him go, let him return to his duties and to his responsibilities. That was the right thing to do. Instead she held on to him, meeting his green eyes with her own dark brown and silently asking him to reconsider, asking him to stay.

She watched him sigh tiredly and felt the soothing movement of his hand trailing lightly over the side of her face and down her bare arms, leaving pleasant shivers in its wake. When he spoke his voice was calm and patient, its deep richness washing over her as he looked down at her fondly.

"You know how Father despises tardiness my love. And the Council has serious matters to attend to, they won't be pleased to have to wait for their Prince so they can proceed."

She knew he was right of course, she knew that she should just leave it be. But she couldn't and she didn't.

"But Thor hardly ever steps foot in any of the meetings and father never admonishes him. I doubt he will be upset if you're a little late... or even if you skip it entirely." She smiled at him dazzlingly, trying her hardest to tempt him to stay with her.

The dark shadow that passed over his features at the mention of their older brother would have been too fleeting for anyone else to see. But not for her. She watched as the darkness marred his previously open and relaxed features, polluting his impossibly green eyes with a look that was not quite right. A look that didn't belong. Her smile dimmed and neither of them had to say anything, the words hung there in between them, bitter and unspoken. _Yes, but I am not Thor._

It was true of course, Loki was the second son. Second in birth, second in the regards of the Realm Eternal and second in the eyes of their Father. He was the Dark Prince, the God of Lies and the one eternally condemned to stand in the shade of his older brother's greatness. Always, always second and feared where his brother, the Golden Prince, was first and loved.

She didn't say anything, calmly waiting for the shadow to leave her brother's features. King Odin's preferential treatment of his oldest son was not a topic she and Loki ever talked about, nor was it a truth that they ever acknowledged out loud. They were both happy to simply never discuss it whatever their thoughts, she out of sensitivity towards Loki and Loki himself she suspected, pretending that he didn't notice and trying to convince himself that King Odin loved his sons equally.

She watched him struggle to pull himself from the dark poison of his thoughts and eventually he returned to her, smirking at her playfully and twisting a lock of her long hair in his fingers.

"I suppose I could spare some time for one more game-" Before he had a chance to finish speaking, she was already wrapping her arms around him, unable to hide her triumphant grin.

"I mean it Sig. Just ONE more game." This time his tone was firm, leaving no room for further argument and yet despite the finality of his words Sigyn smiled, knowing her brother would inevitably give in to her like he always did and their 'just ONE game' would stretch out the length of the rest of the day. She quickly pecked his cheek, feeling the smooth coolness of his skin under her warm lips and got up, dusting the greenish and brown tufts of soft grass from her once perfectly white silk gown. Before she disappeared through the dense canopy of trees lining the sides of the clearing, she turned to address him, her voice both light and teasing.

"Oh and do try not to let me win this time."

Moving through the greenery once more, her eyes lingered a moment longer on her brother and the last thing she heard before leaving the clearing behind her was his deep musical chuckle echoing in the leaves and petals all around her.


End file.
